La maldición del líder
by peperaptor
Summary: La historia cuenta la vida de Tai, Davis, Takato y Takuya después de encontrarse una noche en un bar con el corazón destrozado, después de esa noche su vida da un giro radical, deciden abandonar Japón y dejar atrás así a sus recuerdos mas tristes. Pero quien les diría que se convertirían en ...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. DOLORES DE CABEZA.

10 AÑOS ANTES...  
En un bar de Tokio se encuentran 4 chicos muy parecidos, y todos con el mismo problema, destrozados por el amor.

Horas antes Tai Yagami había estado deambulando por las calles de Tokio sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encontró justo enfrente de un bar, decidiendo entrar para ahogar sus penas. El muchacho de cabello castaño de 20 años de edad de complexión atletica necesitaba quitarse la estúpida idea de ir a ver a su mejor amiga y novia de su mejor amigo para decirle que la amaba. Cuando entro y se sentó en la barra pidió un whisky con hielo al barman, el joven estudiante de derecho internacional estaba totalmente confundido con sus sentimientos, por un lado quería decirle a Sora que la amaba, pero por el otro no quería romper la amistad que tenia con ella y también la relación con su mejor amigo y la relación que había entre ellos.  
En ese instante entre otro joven de unos 18 años de edad entro por la puerta del bar, cuando ve a Tai se queda dudando si saludarlo o no, finalmente decidiendo saludarlo y entablar conversación con él.

- Hola Tai, que haces aquí - pregunta el joven sentándose junto a su amigo.  
- Hombre Davis como tú por aquí , acaso no se nota que estoy bebiendo un trago - contesto el castaño a su amigo con un poco de rabia, lo último que quería era que alguien conocido entrara por la puerta y tuvo que entrar el chico que lo admiraba desde hace mucho tiempo.  
- Mm veo que estas de mal humor, pero yo no tengo la culpa - contesto Davis con un tono serio.  
- Lo siento mucho Davis pero estoy un poco estresado y confuso - contestaba el castaño a su amigo mientras pedía al barman que le llenara de nuevo la copa.  
- Es por Sora verdad. - Pregunto el chico mientras le hacia un gesto al barman de que trajera dos whiskys.

Tai no supo que decir ante la pregunta del castaño, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- Mm el amor es lo peor, te puede dar mucha felicidad o hundirte en la miseria. - Dijo Davis mientras se tomaba de un solo trago su vaso de whisky.  
- Amen por eso amigo mío, pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta porque estás aquí. - Pregunto el castaño mientras se terminaba también su vaso y le pedía al barman que los rellenara de nuevo.  
- Supongo que por la misma razón que tu. - Contesto Davis bajando la mirada hacia el bar.  
- Tienen algo que ver Hikari y Tk.  
- Parece que nos conocemos muy bien. - Contesto Davis mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.  
- Si te sirve de consuelo me gustas mas tu como cuñado que Tk. - Dijo el castaño mientras se reía un poco.  
En ese momento entra otro chico de pelo castaño con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones grises por la puerta, que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la barra sentándose al lado de Davis, pidiendo un trago doble de Jack Daniels y tomándoselo al seco.  
- Vaya parece que quieres emborracharte rapido. - Le dijo Davis al chico recién llegado.  
- Lo único que quiero es olvidar. - Contesto el chico.  
- Mm eso suena a problemas por una chica. - Dijo Tai, mirando la cara del chico que representaba rabia y tristeza.  
- Eres todo un adivino ... - Contesto el chico sin saber cómo llamar a Tai con un tono burlón.  
- Taichi Yagami pero me puedes llamar Tai, y este es mi amigo Davis Mitomiya.  
- Mi nombre es Takato Matsuki encantado de conocerlos.  
- Bueno solo puedo decir que es un placer y bienvenido al club de los corazones rotos. - Dijo Davis mientras se terminaba su copa.  
- Con que vosotros también estáis bebiendo por una chica. - Contesto Takato apartando la vista del vaso y levantando una ceja.  
- En efecto mi querido Watson. Parece que la vida nos juega una mala pasada a todos nosotros. - Contesto Tai queriendo parecerse a Sherlock Holmes.  
- Bueno y como se llama la susodicha que te a dejado en este estado querido Takato. - Pregunto Davis.  
- Rika Nonaka se llama, debí haberme dado cuenta de que ella no me correspondía no me tendría que haber hecho ilusiones y no me habría llevado un chasco tan grande. - Contesto el chico mientras le pedía al barman otra ronda para él y sus nuevos amigos.  
- Le dijiste lo que sentías y te rechazo. - Preguntó Tai con interés en la historia.  
- No nunca tuve el valor, hoy la he visto besando a otra persona, que en especial me cae bastante mal, pero ella se veía tan feliz, ahora sé que no soy su tipo, debería haberlo sabido al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo, solo me quiere como su amigo, además que chica se interesaría en mi. - Contesto el chico aun más triste.  
- No te deprimas Takato, mira el lado cómico estas en una situación muy parecida a la de Tai. - Dijo Davis soltando una carcajada.

En ese momento un chico que había permanecido callado, sentado junto a Tai intervino en la conversación.  
- No quiero parecer entrometido pero me preguntaba si teníais un cupo mas en el club. - Dijo un chico de pelo castaño que llevaba una camisa roja y un pantalón negro mientras le pedía al barman que le rellenara la copa.  
- De verdad, tu también estas deprimido por una chica... - Pregunto Takato sorprendido por la pregunta del chico.  
- Si no fuera así no pediría que me aceptarais en el club, y me podéis llamar Takuya, me llamo Takuya Kanbara.  
- Un placer Takuya, mientras más seamos mejor lo pasaremos. - Dijo Tai con una sonrisa.  
- Y lo tuyo Takuya que fue, te declaraste y te rechazo, era tu mejor amiga, la viste con tu peor enemigo. - Pregunto Takato.  
- En realidad éramos novios, pero ayer me dijo que su mejor amiga le había dicho que yo le ponía los cuernos, que me había visto besando a otra chica y de regalo le dijo que me intente aprovechar de ella, esa maldita Chiharu por fin consiguió separarme de Zoe, todo porque a mí me gustaba Zoe y no ella, yo le dije que era mentira pero me dijo que otra amiga de Chiharu le había dicho lo mismo y ya eran 2 contra 1, al final lo que conseguí fue una mano marcada en mi cara y el corazón destrozado. Y lo mejor de todo es que yo nunca le fui infiel. - Respondió Takuya decepcionado.  
- Bueno, basta ya de contar historias tristes y vamos a divertirnos de una vez, barman 4 chupitos de tequila por favor - Dijo Tai. - Bien brindemos porque nunca más una chica nos haga daño, por esta nueva amistad, por nosotros.  
- Por nosotros. - Dijeron los 4 chicos a la vez.  
- Y ahora que hacemos. - Pregunto Takuya.  
- La noche es joven, somos jóvenes y estamos en un bar, quieres que te haga un dibujo - Dijo Davis riéndose y bebiendo lo quedaba de whisky en su vaso.

Las siguientes 8 horas estuvieron llenas de alcohol, risas y diversión, la verdad es que los 4 chicos tenían gustos muy similares.

Al día siguiente los chicos se despertaron con un gran dolor de cabeza en una habitación grande que tenia 4 camas y una mesa llena de comida.

- Joder, vaya noche, donde estoy. - Pensaba Tai mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía a sus tres amigos durmiendo todavía en las otras camas. - He chicos despertad, empezó a gritar.  
- Ohh mi cabeza, deja de gritar parece que me va a reventar. - Decía Takato llevándose las manos a la cara.  
- Uff que noche, hacia tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto, menuda resaca. - Davis decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se pasaba la mano por el pelo castaño medio rojizo que tiene.  
- Que hambre que tengo me comería una vaca entera. - Contesto Takuya.  
- Donde estamos, como acabamos aquí. - Preguntaba Takato.  
- No tengo ni idea después de las ultimas 9 rondas de chupitos no me acuerdo de nada. - Dijo Tai.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de unos 50 años de 1.50 metros de altura, de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, con gafas, con un traje y con una cara seria.

- Bien caballeros, por fin han despertado por favor síganme. - Dijo la mujer mientras salía de la habitación. - Van a venir o no, se le escucho decir en el pasillo.  
Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Tai hablo.  
- Por lo visto ella sabe quiénes somos, y también como llegamos aquí, vamos a seguirla.

Mientras salían Takuya cogió de encima de la mesa un par de rosquillas por el hambre que tenia, y Davis cogió una manzana. Siguieron a la mujer por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una sala de reuniones con una gran vista que daba al mar, en la sala había una mesa de cristal cuadrada de unos 3 metros de largo y 8 sillas. La mujer se sentó en la punta de la mesa y les señalo a los chicos las 4 sillas que había alrededor. Cuando tomaron asiento la mujer comenzó a hablar.  
- Buenos días señores, mi nombre es Henrrieta Lange, pero me pueden decir Hetty, se preguntaran donde están, quien soy y que hacen aquí.  
Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza sin saber que decir.  
- Vayamos por partes, primero estáis en una casa en la costa de Tokio, segundo soy la directora de un programa secreto de la CIA en conjunto con el gobierno de Japón y otros paises, y tercero, habéis sido seleccionados para entrar en el programa.  
- Vale esto ha sido muy bueno, donde está la cámara oculta. - Dijo Davis levantándose mientras buscaba una cámara por la habitación. - Por poco me lo trago sabe.  
- Siéntese señor Motomiya, esto no es ninguna broma de cámara oculta. - Dijo la mujer en un tono serio.  
- Nos está queriendo decir que hemos sido elegidos para un programa secreto de la CIA, es un poco raro, esto se parece a alguna película de espionaje, pero si apenas tenemos 20 y 18 años. - Dijo Tai mirando fijamente a la mujer a los ojos.  
- Exactamente señor Yagami, este programa se centra en reunir grupos de jóvenes con grandes capacidades para convertirlos en agentes que ayuden a defender el mundo en el que vivimos. Queremos crear un grupo que pueda ser tanto un equipo de operaciones especiales, como uno de investigación, queremos que sean totalmente versátiles, queremos que sean perfectos, no solo los instruiremos como militares, también estudiaran en la universidad, y se convertirán en hombres de bien. No estamos buscando agentes que digan a todo si señor, queremos agentes con iniciativa propia. Les estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser alguien y hacer algo que merezca la pena en la vida. - Contesto la mujer como si hubiera tenido ensayado el discurso.  
- Siento decirle que esto parece una película de James Bond, o el caso Bourne, además ha dicho que buscan jóvenes con grandes capacidades, solo mírenos acabamos de despertar de una borrachera gigante, que capacidades tenemos nosotros, y además como sabemos que dice la verdad. - Dijo Takato con el ceño fruncido.  
- Esto es tan real como las rosquillas que se está comiendo el señor Kanbara, y aunque piensan lo contrario ustedes tienen grandes capacidades, por ejemplo tienen una gran resistencia, son listos, tienen buenas notas, son valientes y leales, se conocieron ayer y ya tienen una gran amistad. Y para convencerles de que digo la verdad les voy a presentar a un par de personas. - Dijo la mujer presionando un botón.

A los pocos segundos entraron en la sala dos hombres, uno vestido de oficial militar con muchas medallas y otro con traje.

- Les presento al almirante Joe Artin de la armada de los Estados Unidos, y al ministro de defensa de Japón Takeiro Takami.  
La mayoría de los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los dos hombres, al almirante Joe Artin no le hicieron mucho caso porque no lo conocían ni habían escuchado hablar de él, en cambio el señor Takami por las noticias si sabían quién era, y también sabían que se iba a presentar a primer ministro de Japón.  
- Buenas tardes chicos, se que les parecerá rara esta situación pero todo lo que les ha dicho la señora Lange es verdad. - Contesto el señor Takami.  
- Con que este es el selecto grupo que había encontrado Hetty, estoy seguro que no duraran ni dos días de entrenamiento. Parece que está perdiendo facultades. - Dijo el almirante Artin en tono de burla mientras miraba uno por uno a los chicos.  
- Ten cuidado Joe, las apariencias engañan, estos chicos tienen un gran potencial escondido, solo hay que desarrollarlo, además yo misma los elegí de una gran lista. - Contesto la mujer al almirante en tono desafiante y con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Parece que tiene grandes esperanzas puestas en nosotros, que pasa si no aceptamos la oportunidad que nos está brindando, o no damos la talla. Y que pasara con nuestras familias y amigos. - Comento Takuya mientras miraba a la mujer.  
- Sus familias solo sabrán que han conseguido una beca en el extranjero para estudiar, despues de que terminen sus estudios y entrenamiento militar empezaran a viajar por todo el mundo por lo que van a ver muy poco a sus familiares y amigos. Y no sepreocupe señor Kanbara, estoy segura de que van a dar la talla. Y si deciden dejarlo solo tendrán que decirlo y se les enviara de vuelta a Japón. Bien dando por terminada esta conversación solo les puedo decir que no pueden decir nada a nadie, aquí están sus billetes de avión y documentación - la mujer les hizo entrega de un sobre a cada uno - los espero mañana a las 8:30 en el aeropuerto, les doy toda la noche para que piensen mi propuesta, ahora van a sentir un pequeño pinchazo y despertaran en otro lugar. - Dijo Hetty mientras pulsaba un botón y entraban dos hombres con pistolas.  
- Espere no hemos aceptado, y no dejare que me pin... - Fue lo único que pudo decir Tai antes de sentir como le disparaban un dardo tranquilizante a él y a sus amigos.

Horas más tarde se despertaron los cuatro amigos debajo de un árbol en algún parque de Tokio con un gran dolor de cabeza y cuatro sobres.

- Dios este maldito dolor de cabeza va a acabar conmigo. - Grito Davis mientras se tocaba la cabeza.  
- Baja la voz idiota, no eres el único con dolor de cabeza aquí, que ha pasado, que hora es. - Se preguntaba Tai.  
- No se pero lo que bebimos anoche no fue normal, acabo de tener un sueño rarísimo, algo sobre la CIA y una mujer bajita. Dijo Takato.  
- !Esto tiene que ser una broma!, no puede haber sucedido de verdad, chicos mirad. - Exclamaba sorprendido Takuya al abrir el sobre que tenía en su mano, sacando de su interior una carta con instrucciones, un pasaporte y un billete de avión con destino Los Ángeles California.

Los tres chicos restantes abrieron también sus sobres descubriendo lo mismo que su amigo.

- Bueno parece que no fue un sueño al fin y al cabo. - Dijo Takato riéndose.  
- ¿ Que vamos a hacer, tendremos que decírselo a alguien ? - Preguntó Takuya.  
- !No!, no vamos a decir nada, además nadie nos creería, dirían que tenemos mucha imaginación. - Contesto Tai tranquilo y decidido. - Además yo estoy pensando seriamente aceptar la propuesta, siempre he querido ir a Los Ángeles, y no quiero seguir viendo a Sora y Yamato, siempre soñé con estudiar en el extranjero y ser un espía.  
- Sabes que te digo, si tu vas yo también voy, no pienso dejarte solo, y si me quedó mas tiempo por aquí seguro que acabó matando a Tk de los celos. - Dijo Davis.  
- Porque no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, seguro que cualquier lugar es mejor que quedarse en Tokio, por lo que he escuchado Los Ángeles tiene buenas playas para hacer surf. - Dijo Takato.  
- A la mierda con todo, no voy a ser el único que no va a ir, además no tengo nada que me detenga aquí. - Finalizo Takuya.

Durante los siguientes 10 años el grupo de chicos se unió cada vez más, siendo casi como hermanos. Estudiaron en la universidad de California, Tai se graduó en derecho internacional, Takato se convirtió en arquitecto, Davis hizo una ingeniería comercial y Takuya se convirtió en ingeniero mecánico. Después de la universidad apenas mantuvieron contacto con su familia, fueron entrenados por diferentes grupos de operaciones especiales, como los Navy Seals, Delta Force, SAS, GIGN, GEOS, etc, agencias de inteligencia como la CIA o el MI6. Aprendieron a sobrevivir en los climas mas adversos y a aguantar todo tipo de torturas. Después de su entrenamiento pasaron a formar parte del GATI o grupo de acción táctica internacional, y su jefe no era otra que Hetty, la que termino siendo una madre para ellos. Sus misiones eran bastantes variadas, rescate de rehenes, infiltrarse en organizaciones criminales, investigar posibles ataques contra la población mundial, detener traficantes etc.

Bueno este ha sido el primer capítulo, es un poco aburrido pero ya en el segundo empieza a haber un poco mas de acción. Espero sus review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD.**

**En algún lugar cerca de Los Ángeles California. - 17 de Diciembre**

- Dios que aburrimiento, acaso los malos se toman vacaciones de navidad. - Decía un chico de pelo entre castaño y rojizo, soltando un suspiro mientras lanzaba una bola de papel a una papelera cercana como si se tratara de un canasta de baloncesto.

- Tranquilízate Davis, mira el lado positivo, acaso te gustaría estar afuera ahora con la que está cayendo. - Le contesto Takuya mientras un relámpago cruzaba el cielo.

- Lo que le molesta a Davis es tener que hacer todos los informes de misiones anteriores que no ha hecho de vago. - Dijo con tono de burla Tai mientras el resto reía sin parar.

- Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Tai, ya solo me falta uno, y cuando lo termine te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno en el gimnasio. Contesto Davis al castaño mientras le lanzaba una bola de papel con mirada asesina.

En eso entra Takato con una caja de cartón con cuatro papeles dentro.

- Bien chicos coger uno, sois los únicos que faltáis, Hetty, Billy, Sarah y Ryan ya tienen el suyo.

- Y que se supone que es esto. - Pregunto Takuya alzando una ceja mientras cogía un papelito.

- El amigo invisible, no te acuerdas que lo hacemos todos los años. -Contestó Davis a Takuya en lugar de Takato.

- A es verdad, no me acordaba. - Dijo Takuya, mientras el resto cogía su papel.

- Por fin ya he terminado el último. -Proclamó Davis con una gran sonrisa mientras guardaba un montón de informes en un archivador.

- Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver quién me ha tocado este año. - Dijo Tai mientras se sentaba en una silla. Antes de poder decir nada más la cara se le puso pálida como si de un muerto se tratase.

- Tai te encuentras bien, parece que hayas visto un fantasma. - Preguntó Davis al chico que seguía sin habla.

- Bueno yo ya sé a quien le ha tocado Tai. -Pronunció Takato con aire de superioridad. - Por su cara creo que es Hetty.

- !Que! - Exclamaron Takuya y Davis.

En ese momento una chica morena con el pelo corto de unos 25 años de edad, les dice. - Chicos Hetty os quiere ver en el centro de operaciones, parece que tenéis una misión.

- Gracias Sarah, por fin alguien trae buenas noticias. - Contestó Davis levantándose de un salto de la silla, y empezando a caminar con sus compañeros en dirección al centro de operaciones.

En el centro de operaciones en esos instantes se desarrollaba otra conversación.

- Almirante Artin entiendo su preocupación, pero no hay ningún otro grupo que pueda hacerlo.

- Esta misión no puede salir mal, si el virus de ese pendrive es usado, no habra ningun ordenador seguro en el mundo.

- Lo entiendo, pero esos chicos no han regresado a su casa hace más de 8 años, con suerte han escrito alguna carta a sus familias y si no lo han hecho es por algo. -Respondía Hetty con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.

- Directora Lange no podemos confiarle a ningún otro equipo esta misión, tendrá que convencerlos si no quieren hacerlo, ya son mayorcitos para enfrentar sus problemas, y ya no hay nada más que discutir, es una orden.

- Entendido almirante. - Contesto Hetty mientras con una mano colgaba el teléfono de la sala.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los chicos.

- Bien donde vamos esta vez. - Pregunto Takuya.

- A Japón, el objetivo se encuentra en pleno Tokio, es el edificio de la corporación Amayika, tene... - Pudo contestar Hetty antes de que fuera interrumpida.

- A ! Tokio !. - Exclamaron los 4 chicos a la vez con los ojos como platos.

- Si a Tokio, y ahora me gustaría continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. Un pendrive ha sido robado de un laboratorio secreto en el monte Fuji, contiene un nuevo virus que permite al usuario acceder a cualquier ordenador del mundo en cuestión de segundos, no hay ningún tipo de seguridad que lo detenga. - La mujer hizo una pequeña pausa para observar a los chicos y seguir hablando después. - Gracias al GPS que lleva incorporado hemos podido localizarlo en el edificio central de la compañía Amayika, la buena noticia es que no puede ser copiado ni modificado. - Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire - Debido a que la agencia japonesa de inteligencia nos a puesto muchas trabas , no podemos ejecutar una operación directa por la fuerza, por lo que tendrán que infiltrarse en el edificio. El 23 de diciembre se celebrará una fiesta de Navidad en edificio, ese es su punto de acceso.

- Que sabemos de la compañía Amayika - Pregunto el joven Yagami.

- Porque el gobierno japones no nos deja hacer una operación directa - Lo siguió el castaño de apellido Kanbara.

- Uno por uno caballeros, sobre la compañía Amayika no sabemos mucho, desconocemos quien es el dueño ya que está formada por varias empresas fantasmas, y su principal fuente de ingresos según ellos es el desarrollo de tecnología solar en África y el medio oriente, aunque pensamos que es una tapadera para traficar con diamantes de sangre y armas, pero lamentablemente no hay pruebas sobre ello. Aunque desconocemos las razones del gobierno japonés para no dejarnos actuar, no tenemos otra opción que pasar por encima de ellos y recuperar el pendrive.

- Cual va a ser nuestra tapadera jefa. - Pregunto un emocionado Davis.

- El señor Yagami se presentara en la fiesta como un representante de la ONU interesado en el nuevo sistema de energía solar de bajo coste, el joven Kanbara será el ayudante de Tai, un ingeniero experto en la materia, Matsuki usted será un reconocido arquitecto recién llegado de Europa después de haber diseñado un rascacielos en Madrid y París. Y por ultimo Motomiya Daisuke - se escucharon unas pequeñas risas de fondo, era sabido por todos que a Davis no le gustaba su nombre, prefería que le dijeran Davis, pero como era su jefa la que se lo decía no podía decir nada - Silencio - dijo Hetty levantando un poco la voz lo que provoco que todos se tensaran - usted joven será un camarero que trabaje en la fiesta - al escuchar esto Davis se quedo con los ojos como platos, todos iban a ser grandes cargos y él un simple camarero, y se molesto mas al ver como el resto del grupo intentaba aguantarse la risa, con un pésimo resultado.

- Pero Hetty no hay otra opción que no sea un camarero. - El chico estaba tan enfadado por la risa de sus amigos que se le notaban todas las venas del cuello.

- He dicho silencio - Grito Hetty lo que pareció asustar tanto a los chicos que se pusieron pálidos y tensos, pocas veces su jefa levantaba tanto la voz. - Señor Daisuke su papel es el más importante en la misión, cuando Yagami, Matsuki y Kanbara consigan el pendrive, las alarmas se dispararan, saldrán corriendo a través de la fiesta y chocaran contra usted momento donde le pasaran el pendrive y seguirán en su huida, cuando tenga el pendrive lo llevara a un aeródromo a las afueras de Tokio donde se lo entregara a un convoy de seguridad que lo traerá hasta aquí.

- Hay alguna restricción para esta misión. - Pregunto el castaño de nombre Takato.

- Tienen licencia para matar en caso de que su vida corra peligro, pero no queremos que Tokio se convierta en un campo de batalla, por lo que les aconsejo usar balas aturdidoras. - La mujer le hizo una seña a la chica que había ido a buscar a los chicos para que les entregara un sobre a cada uno. - Si no hay más preguntas sobre la misión, la señorita Raymond les acaba de hacer entrega de sus nuevas identidades, sus billetes de avion y un dossier sobre la misión, a su llegada a Tokio vayan a la terminal de carga para que les entreguen sus nuevos vehiculos.

- Si señora. - Dijeron los 4 chicos a la vez.

- Buena suerte y vuelvan todos no quiero tener que ir a Japón a buscarlos, su vuelo sale en 6 horas vayan a prepararse. - Termino de decir Hetty mientras le abría la puerta para que salieran de la sala.

**Horas más tarde en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.**

_Tai POV._

_- Tai te preocupa algo, te veo muy pensativo. - le comentaba Takuya._

_- No es nada, solo pensaba en lo cambiado que debe estar Tokio, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos._

_- Siempre me toca la peor parte en las misiones, ahora aparte de camarero soy mensajero, lo siguiente que va a ser botones de un hotel, aparcacoches. - Escuchaba la conversación entre Davis y Takato, este ultimo parecía prestarle más atención a los hielos de su trago de whisky que al joven Motomiya. - Me estas escuchando Takatoooo, tierra llamando a Takato._

_Como estarán mis padres y mi hermana, hace años que no los veo, ni siquiera los he llamado para saber de ellos. Como he podido olvidarme de ellos de esa forma, hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ellos, quizás me haga bien ir a Japón después de todo, ver caras familiares, saber que ha sido de mis antiguos amigos. Ahora que lo pienso, la vida de súper espía te consume por completo, hace cuanto no me tomo unas vacaciones de verdad, si no me equivoco las últimas vacaciones que me tome por así decirlo fue cuando me dispararon en el pecho y estuve 1 mes en el hospital, me he vuelto un adicto al trabajo. Quien lo diría, se decía para sí mismo Taichi Yagami._

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 3275 de American Airlines con destino aeropuerto internacional de Narita, Tokio, por favor embarquen por la puerta 23._

_- Bien chicos ese es nuestro vuelo, hora de moverse. - Todos nos pusimos en movimiento menos Takato que seguía con su trago en la mano con la mirada perdida. - Takato vamos, me has escuchado._

_- Ehh ha si Tai perdón estaba un poco distraído. - Me contesto mi mejor amigo._

_No puede pasar por alto lo distraído que se encontraba mi amigo, casi hermano como nos decíamos los 4, desde que nos conocimos hace 10 años ha sido mi mano derecha, confió en el cómo en ninguna otra persona, no estoy diciendo que desconfíe de Davis o Takuya, pero Takato siempre ha sido más responsable que ese par._

_Takato POV._

_Y aquí estoy yo, 10 años después sentado en un avión con rumbo a Tokio, no es que me moleste volver a mi país natal, pero siento una extraña sensación de molestia, algunos pensaran que huimos de Japón por las chicas, principalmente si, aunque había otra razón, todos nosotros sabíamos inconscientemente que íbamos a cometer alguna locura si nos quedábamos, podríamos haber acabado cometiendo un crimen, metidos en las drogas y el alcohol, o muertos. Pero como se dice siempre hay un pero, en este caso, otra razón, y esa razón era que nosotros queríamos ser alguien en la vida, y quedándonos en Japón eso nunca pasaría. En algún lugar ley de pequeño ``para que el mal triunfe, solo hace falta que los hombres buenos no hagan nada`` , y no quiero parecer egocéntrico, pero nosotros 4 éramos buenas personas, siempre nos preocupábamos por los demás. Muchos pensaréis como podía saber hace 10 años que esos chicos eran buenas personas, si los acababa de conocer en un bar, simple no lo sabía, pero lo presentía y tuve un acto de fe. Y después de conocerlos llego la oportunidad que todos deseábamos sin saberlo, esa mujer que nos secuestro por así decirlo, nos dio esa oportunidad, y la aprovechamos, y no puedo estar más contento, gracias a eso me dedico a algo que me gusta, bueno a quien no le gustaría ser súper espía, aunque no es algo fácil, es una profesión que me realiza como persona, no quiero pensar que soy un adicto a las muertes y ese tipo de cosas, solo mato cuando es necesario. Pero volviendo al tema principal esa sensación que me molesta no entiendo que es, y me gustaría saberlo, a lo mejor es alguna maniobra de mi subconsciente para atormentarme por no haber hablado con mi familia estos últimos años, aunque claro, ahora voy a tener que hacerlo me guste o no, al fin y al cabo ellos no tuvieron la culpa de que me fuera de Japón, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo hecho de menos a mis padres y a mis amigos, estos últimos años me han ayudado a madurar y se que estoy preparado para volver a Japón y dar la cara. Aunque no pueda decir a que me dedico._

_- Takato te encuentras bien, has estado todo el viaje callado, sin decir una sola palabra. - Escuchó que me dicen, miro a mi derecha y hay esta mi mejor amigo Tai._

_- Si solo he estado pensando en la misión, creo que deberíamos hacer un reconocimiento antes de la fiesta para inspeccionar el edificio._

_- Venga Takato eso no te lo crees ni tú, se que te preocupa algo, y si me lo dices te podre ayudar._

_- La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado por la vuelta a Japón, aunque vayan a ser algunos días solo, no sé qué es lo nos espera allí, quiero decir que dirán nuestras familias, nos van a pedir explicaciones._

_- No eres el único que se preocupa, yo también he pensando en ello, y he llegado a la conclusión de que todo va a salir bien. Y si no me equivoco, Davis y Takuya también han pensado sobre ello, claro que a su forma. - Me dijo Tai mientras miraba al par sentado en los asientos de al lado durmiendo, a lo que no pudimos reírnos un poco._

_Fin Pov._

- Damas y caballeros les habla el capitán Jack Sheppard, les informamos que en media hora tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, la fecha es 18 de Diciembre, la hora local es 6:30 am, la previsión del tiempo para hoy en Tokio es de 5 grados bajo cero con un 85% de posibilidades de que nieve, por favor coloquen sus asientos en posición vertical y prepárense para el aterrizaje.

- Tai porque no despiertas a los chicos, yo voy a hablar con la azafata para que me de un vaso de agua. - Le comentaba el chico castaño al dueño del emblema del valor.

Takato se dirigió al final del avión, ya que no había ninguna azafata en primera clase, lo que le pareció muy extraño, pero si sus sospechas no le fallaban, estarían todas en el final hablando. Después de unos minutos pudo llegar donde se encontraban las azafatas y no pudo evitar no escuchar la conversación que estas tenían.

- De verdad Juri hay 4 chicos en primera que les haría todo lo que me pidieran - decía una chica rubia de pelo corto.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Susan, parecen modelos. - Comentaba otra azafata castaña y bajita.

- No creo que sea para tanto, vosotras dos siempre estáis exagerando, además a quien habéis dejado atendiendo primera clase si estáis las dos aquí. - Dijo la chica castaña que respondía al nombre de Juri mientras observaba junto a otras 2 azafatas la respuesta de las primeras.

- Disculpen señoritas, - el grupo de azafatas entero se percato de la presencia del castaño, mientras que dos de ellas estaban más rojas que un tomate - me preguntaba si podían darme un vaso de agua - preguntó el joven, acabo de ir a la cocina de primera pero no había nadie.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas señor... - dijo la joven azafata dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

- Matsuki, ( pequeña pausa ) Takato Matsuki - contestó el chico y observo el rostro de asombro de la joven azafata que calculaba que tenía su edad.

- No puede ser, te dábamos por muerto - decía al joven mientras tocaba con su mano el rostro del chico.

- Disculpa pero te conozco - pregunto Takato un poco confundido, cuando por fin unió cabos ( pelo castaño casi rojizo, de origen japonés por el acento, ojos castaños, contextura delgada ) y se dio cuentas que ese chica era su antigua amiga Juri Katou. - espera eres Juri Katou.

- En efecto la misma - contesto la chica abrazando al muchacho dejando sorprendidas a sus compañeras de vuelo - espera que le cuente a Henry que has vuelto.

- Me puedes explicar eso de que me dabais por muerto - pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

Pero la chica no le pudo contestar ya que se escucho.

- Tripulación de cabina prepárense para aterrizar, tomaremos tierra en 10 minutos, aseguren los compartimentos de carga superiores y asegúrense de que los pasajeros tienen los cinturones puestos.

- Ups el trabajo me llama, que tal si nos tomamos un café después de que veas a tus padres ellos te contaran todo, toma este es mi número, ( entregándole un papel ) estoy de vacaciones hasta después de navidad, ahora si me disculpas aquí tienes tu vaso de agua, vuelve a tu asiento y abróchate el cinturón. - Le dijo la joven azafata mientras le hacia un gesto a dos compañeras para que lo acompañaran mientras pensaba ( menos mal que el capitán hablo, salvada por la campana ).

- Vaya vaya parece que alguien se ha portado mal porque viene con dos hermosas guardaespaldas. - decía un Takuya ya despierto haciendo sonrojarse a las 2 chicas que venían con su amigo.

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por este capitulo, el siguiente ya tendrá acción y se desarrollara más la historia, y no tardare 6 meses en subirlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**18 de Diciembre de 2012 08:00 AM - Aeropuerto de Narita Tokio Japón.**

Después de recoger su equipaje y dirigirse a la terminal de carga del aeropuerto los chicos se encontraron con un compañero de trabajo vestido como un trabajador mas del aeropuerto.

- C que haces aqui. - preguntaba con asombro Takuya.

- Alguien tenia que traer el equipo para la misión y vuestros nuevos vehículos, ¿ No ?. Además os advierto a los cuatro que si no me entregáis estas preciosuras intactas sin ningún rasguño, lo vais a pagar caro, solo tenéis que recordar quien prepara los paracaídas cuando saltáis o las bombonas de oxigeno cuando tenéis que bucear. - decía mientras terminaba riendo mientras los chicos se ponían pálidos. - Estoy harto de tener que diseñar modelos nuevos porque siempre destrozáis los coches que modifico, hasta en las misiones mas simples - les seguía diciendo el chico moreno, de pelo negro asta los hombros, tez blanca y unas gafas que hacían brillar sus ojos verde oscuro con una pizca de astucia y satisfacción al haber podido asustar un poco a los chicos.

- Sabes C, casi te habría creído, si no fuera por la parte de que estas harto de fabricar nuevos modelos, cuando a ti te encanta diseñar y construir cosas nuevas - le respondía Takuya con una gran sonrisa por haber descubierto la broma de su amigo.

- Esta bien me habéis descubierto, pero casi os lo tragáis, sobre todo tu Tai, tendrías que haber visto tu cara, jajaja. - Terminaba de decir el chico moreno, mientras caminaba en dirección a 3 cajas grandes de madera de 5x5 metros, otra de 3x2 metros y una última de 1x1.

- Bien Da Vinci que tienes esta vez para nosotros. Preguntaba Tai molestando a su amigo con el apodo que le había puesto.

- Tai cuantas veces te he dicho que Da Vinci no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, y sabes que me molesta que me digan así. - Contestó medio gruñendo. - Pero ya que preguntas empecemos por ti ( abre la primera caja) te presentó tu nuevo vehículo, un Audi Q7 full equipo negro, con cristales blindados, piloto automático, un pequeño arsenal de armas en los asientos traseros, láser en los focos delanteros, ametralladoras automáticas y cohetes.

- Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero - decía el castaño mientras le caia la baba abrazando su nuevo vehículo.

- Si lo haces siempre que te enseño un nuevo coche, jajaja. Bueno Antes de seguir entréguenme sus teléfonos.

Mientras les pasaban los teléfonos C los conectaba a un PC.

- Bien ahora podemos continuar, el siguiente es Takato, te presentó a tu nuevo coche. - abría la segunda caja grande. - Este es tu nuevo Nissan GT-R blanco o como lo he rebautizado Snowstorm, full equipo y con todos los accesorios que tiene el de Tai. Takuya tu eres el siguiente - abriendo la siguiente caja grande - BMW serie 3 sport back plateado con los accesorios de los otros. Y por fin mi querido Davis, como Hetty me comento que tenias que hacer de mensajero en esta misión este es el tuyo - abriendo la caja mediana mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio de Davis. - Te presentó tu nueva moto, se lo mucho que te gustan, Ducati 1199 azul con plateado o Bluethunder, tiene incorporado un par de cohetes y una ametralladora, ha y esta es tu nueva chaqueta de motorista, es totalmente antibalas, y muy flexible, además es muy calentita. Y antes de que se me olvide mis dos inventos de lo que estoy más orgulloso, - les devuelve los teléfonos- acabo de cargar en vuestros teléfonos una nueva aplicación que os va a permitir controlar vuestros vehículos desde el móvil. Y vuestras nuevas pistolas, con lector de huella digital, solo puede ser disparada por su dueño. Una Beretta m9 modificada para Tai, una Glock 17 para Davis, una Sig Sauer p228 para Takato y por ultimo un par de Colt 1911 de 9mm para Takuya.

- Te queremos - gritaron los 4 chicos a la vez mientras lloraban admirando sus nuevos juguetes.

- Bueno es hora de irse chicos, recordad tenemos 5 días para planificar la misión , mañana nos reuniremos en la torre de Tokio a las 1200 horas para ir a reconocer el edificio de la compañía Amayaki. - Decía Tai mientras metía su maleta en su nuevo vehículo.

- Eso quiere decir ¿ que tenemos el día libre ? - preguntaba Davis emocionado.

- Por supuesto, creo que ya es hora de reunirnos con nuestras familias. - Terminaba diciendo Tai mientras se subía a su todoterreno y arrancaba el motor dando por terminada la conversación.

Después de despedirse de C y haber guardado todas sus cosas cada chico se dirigió a la que una vez fuera su casa, así Tai puso rumbo a Odiaba al igual que Davis, Takato a Shinjuku y Takuya a Shibuya.

**Davis POV.**

Hace cuanto tiempo no recorría estas calles, cuantos recuerdos, ¿cómo se encontrara mi familia?, bueno solo mi padre y mi hermana ya que mi madre murió eso me hace recordar dos cosas, esta tarde tengo que ir al cementerio a ver la tumba de mi madre y la historia de porque me gustan las motos.

_**Flashback.**_

El ultimo regalo de mi madre fue una moto en miniatura, me acuerdo que lo desprecie y mi madre se puso triste, le dije que a mí no me gustaban las motos porque hacían mucho ruido, a lo que mi madre me contesto ( Davis no le tengas miedo a algo tan ridículo, piensa que una moto es una bici que hace ruido, estoy segura que alguna vez en tu vida vas a tener que usar una moto), y cuánta razón tenía mi madre.

_**Fin flashback.**_

_**Flashback 2.**_

Hace 9 años me habían encomendado una misión bastante sencilla o eso creía yo, en mis vacaciones de verano de la universidad. Proteger a la hija de un embajador ruso que estaba en la India dando unas conferencias. Mientras volaba rumbo a la India leía el expediente del embajador y de su hija, he de reconocer que gracias a esta misión me gusto el idioma ruso, ahora lo hablo perfectamente y escribo de igual forma, pero no nos desviemos. Pronto descubrí que la hijita del diplomático ruso era una diablilla, intentaba ligar con todo hombre guapo que se le cruzara, una noche entro a mi habitación en ropa interior y se metió a mi cama mientras me daba una ducha, jajaja que recuerdos de esa noche, pero esa historia es otra. Bueno una noche se escapó para ir a una discoteca, yo la seguí como me habían pedido, aunque intimáramos, mi misión seguía siendo la misma, y como no, sucedió lo inevitable, un chico intento llevarla a otro lugar pero ella se negó y este hizo más fuerza, en ese momento intervine, tumbe al tipo que por lo menos media 10cm mas que yo de un solo golpe no sé cómo, pero nunca pensé que tendría amigos y el mayor problema es que estaban armados y querían venganza. Agarre del brazo a mi protegida y la saque corriendo de la discoteca, justo en ese momento un joven estaba arrancando su moto y tuve la genial idea de quitársela sin haber conducido nunca una, pero como me dijo mi madre era como montar en bicicleta solo que mas rápido y con cambios, como sabia de los cambios, una revista, si también leo. No sé si seria por la adrenalina de la pelea o por la velocidad a la que iba pero estaba realmente excitado y supe que las motos están hechas para mí.

_**Fin flashback.**_

Y después de un rato por fin me encuentro delante de la puerta puerta de mi casa, que también es un restaurante, abro la puerta y...

**Tai POV.**

Knock, knock, toco la puerta de la que una vez fue mi casa esperando que alguien me abriera, me doy cuenta de que estoy nervioso, me tiemblan las manos y estoy sudando frío, porque me pasa esto. He hecho cosas más peligrosas y nunca me había pasado algo así.

Vuelvo a tocar ( knock, knock, knock ), empiezo a pensar que a lo mejor ya no viven aquí, como pude perder el contacto con mi familia, es verdad mi trabajo.

- Disculpe joven le puedo ayudar.- me pregunta una mujer de unos 55 a 60 años de pelo castaño cargada con unas bolsas a lado mío, que me parecía familiar.

- Ehh, buenos días señora, esta es la residencia de los Yagami - le pregunto mientras intento acordarme porque me parece tan familiar.

- En efecto joven esta es la residencia de los Yagami, yo soy la señora Yagami, ¿ puedo ayudarle en algo ?.- Me contesto mi madre, como no me di cuenta que era ella, tanto pueden cambiar 10 años a una persona.

- Madre, soy Tai, tu hijo - en ese instante mi madre deja caer las bolsas al suelo mientras le empiezan a caer lágrimas de las mejillas.

- Tai, hijo - me contesta antes de darme una bofetada en la cara y después abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello - ni una sola llamada en años, mírate como has cambiado, ahora eres todo un hombre, me alegro tanto de volverte a ver, pensaba que podías estar muerto. - mientras sigue llorando.

- Yo también me alegro de verte madre - le contesto mientras que con una mano la abrazo y con la otra me sobo la mejilla, he de reconocer que mi madre tiene bastante fuerza para su edad.

- Pero donde has estado todo este tiempo, cuando has vuelto... - y así un sin fin de preguntas, no sabía que una persona pudiera hablar tanto sin respirar.

- Madre tranquilízate, respira un poco, contestare a todas tus preguntas, pero no crees que seria mejor entrar a casa. - le digo en un tono tranquilo mientras la separo de mi y le limpio las lágrimas de su cara.

- Tienes razón - me contesta acercándose para recoger las bolsas que había dejado caer.

- No te preocupes ya las recojo yo, además fue mi culpa que las soltarás. - en un ágil movimiento ya tenía todas las bolsas en mis manos y observo que mi madre se ha quedado como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Parece que has cambiado Taichi, acabas de reconocer que fue culpa tuya, el Taichi que yo recuerdo era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que tenía la culpa. - Me dice mi madre con una sonrisa en su cara mientras abría la puerta.

- Las personas cambian madre cuando crecen, la vida me ha enseñado mucho estos últimos años. - Le contesto mientras apretó mas las manos recordando lo que he vivido estos últimos años, los buenos y malos momentos.

En ese momento mi madre me mira con orgullo por las palabras que recién dije y me dice.

- Veo que has madurado, hablas como todo un hombre, venga pasa que tengo muchas preguntas que me tienes que contestar.

Y ahí empezó uno de los interrogatorios más duro de toda mi vida, mi madre habría sido una buena espía, tuve que soportar preguntas desde, ¿ dónde has estado, tienes novia, estas casado, tengo un nieto o nieta ?, hasta ¿ no serás gay, tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, sigues siendo virgen ?, etc, etc...

**Takato POV.**

Una hora y media después de despedirme de los chicos gracias al tráfico de Tokio pude llegar a la panadería de mis padres, la verdad es que esperaba estar más nervioso, pero estaba bastante relajado, la verdad es que el barrio sigue igual que cuando me fui si no fuera porque algunas casas cambiaron de color y se abrieron algunos locales nuevos.

Entro a la tienda y sigue igual que siempre, miro hacia el mostrador y me encuentro a una muchacha de espaldas sobre una silla vieja intentando bajar algo de una estantería, no debe superar los 18 años, tiene el pelo largo y ondulado de color rubio, medirá aproximadamente 1,65, seguramente no se a percatado de mi presencia.

Hago carraspear mi garganta para que se dé cuenta que estoy ahí, lo que provoca que gire su cabeza y me vea, pude notar que se sonrojo levemente, y me diga.

- Ohh lo siento mucho no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado, enseguida le tomo su orden. - empezando a girar sobre si misma para poder bajar de la silla que no se veía muy confiable.

Justo cuando se iba a bajar pisa en uno de los bordes de la silla que se rompe lo que provoca que pierda el equilibrio, en un ágil movimiento salto el mostrador y la atrapo antes de que llegue al suelo, la silla cae al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido al chocar y romper un mostrador de cristal, con la consecuencia de que un hombre de unos 55 años salga de la cocina.

- Asuna hija te encuentras bien. - pregunta el hombre preocupado.

- Si papa he tropezado bajándome de la silla pero este joven me ha salvado. - contesta la chica mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

- Menos mal hija que estas bien, ya te he dicho que si quieres bajar algo de las estanterías uses la escalera. - Dice el hombre acercándose a la chica para comprobar que está bien.

- Papa estoy bien ya te lo he dicho, este joven impidió que llegara al suelo. - En ese momento el hombre puso su vista sobre mí, apenas estábamos a centímetros de distancia.

Yo ya lo había reconocido cuando salió por la puerta de la cocina, era Takehiro Matsuki, mi padre, pero yo aun tenía dos dudas, si sería capaz de reconocerme y porque llama a esa chica hija cuando yo nunca he tenido una hermana.

- No puede ser de verdad eres tu T-tak... - hay ya se había disuelto mi primera duda, mi padre me recordaba, y la verdad es que él no había cambiado mucho, al contrario que yo.

- Sí, soy yo papa, siento no haber venido antes. - Le contesto abrazándolo.

- Takato, hijo, hijo, cuanto te he extrañado, han pasado tantos años pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que volverías.

- Lo siento papa - le decía mientras lo separaba de mi - pero era mejor así, tenía que olvidar, y encontrar mi verdadero yo.

- Gracias a dios que estas bien, espera que tu madre vuelva de comprar, se va a alegrar muchísimo de que hallas vuelto.

- Yo también quiero ver a mama, pero deja hacerte una pregunta, ¿desde cuándo tengo una hermana pequeña? - le pregunte mientras miraba a la chica que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y roja, su cara parecía un tomate.

- Oh disculpa, claro tu no lo sabes. - decía mientras sujetaba a la chica por los hombros. - esta es tu hermana pequeña Asuna, Asuna el es tu hermano mayor Takato.

He de reconocer que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, aunque estaba alegre porque supe que todo este tiempo que yo no estuve mis padres no estuvieron solos. Y por otro lado siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana.

- Un placer conocerte hermano, yo soy Asuna, papá y mamá me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti. - decía la chica totalmente nerviosa haciendo una reverencia.

- El placer es mío Asuna, yo soy Takato, tu hermano. - Conteste a mi ahora hermana con una reverencia también.

- Espero que este sea el inicio de una gran relación entre hermanos, venga daros un abrazo. - terminaba diciendo mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento entra una mujer por la puerta cargando unas bolsas y me doy cuenta de que es mi madre.

- Cariño a que no sabes quien a vuelto a casa para navidad. - decía mi padre a la mujer...,,

**Takuya POV.**

Ding, dong, suena el timbre de mi casa, a los poco segundos un chico de unos 20 años que reconozco como mi hermano abre la puerta, dios que grande esta, pero sigo siendo mas alto que él.

- En que puedo ayudarle señor. - me pregunta, he un momento como que señor, pero si solo tengo 28 años estoy en plena juventud.

- Me alegro de volver a verte Shinya, has crecido mucho. - le digo mientras le revuelvo el pelo con una mano como lo solía hacer.

- No puede ser, Takuya, Takuya, Takuya has regresado, hermano, Takuya de verdad eres tu. - decía mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Claro que soy yo, quien más te aguantaría pequeño mono, - odia que le diga así.

- Takuyaaa, Takuya, te he echado tanto de menos. - gritaba mientras me abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza.

- Tranquilo Shinya, si sigues diciendo mi nombre vas a acabar por borrarlo. - le contestaba mientras levantaba la vista mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

Y ahí estaban mis dos padres abrazados mientras nos miraban a mi hermano y a mí, estupefactos, no se movía ningún músculo de sus caras. Hasta que mi madre hablo.

- Tiene que ser un milagro, Takuya está vivo. - mientras corría hacia mí con mi padre, con el resultado final de una abrazo de 4 personas.

En ese momento escucho como un helicóptero pasa sobrevolando la zona, e inevitablemente me hace pensar en una de mis primeras misiones como piloto hace 7 años.

_**Flashback.**_

Cada uno de nosotros estudio en una universidad distinta, y se metió en una rama distinta de los militares. Yo elegí el ejército, Takato el armada, Davis los marines y Tai la fuerza aérea. Y cada uno se especializó en algo, yo en francotirador y piloto de helicópteros.

La misión era sencilla debía llevar un helicóptero lleno de provisiones desde una base de la OTAN a otra en Afganistán. Tenía que cruzar una sierra montañosa en medio del desierto para poder llegar a mi destino. Cuando iba cruzando la montaña más alta empieza a sonar la alarma de misil.

- Peligro RPG a las 3 en punto. - decía mi copiloto.

- Entendido, soltando bengalas, elevándome, suelta la carga con la red colgando no puedo maniobrar bien. - le dije a mi copiloto.

- Entendido soltando red, cuidado otro dos RPG a la la 1.

- Mierda tengo otro a las 9, no puedo evadir a todos prepararte para el impacto. Aquí Dragón 03 nos están atacando necesitamos apoyo aéreo, múltiples enemigos fuertemente armados. - empiezo a informar por radio.

En ese instante un RPG alcanza a mi helicóptero en el lado del copiloto rompiendo parte del fuselaje y el cristal antibalas.

- Nos han dado, nos han dado, mayday, mayday, estamos cayendo. -alcanzó a decir cuando me doy cuenta que nos empiezan a disparar con un antiaéreo móvil, provocando que una ráfaga le dé a mi copiloto que murió al instante, ya que las balas de calibre 50 mutilaron su cuerpo por completo.

- Le han dado a mi copiloto, no tengo control sobre el rotor trasero, mayday, mis coordenadas son 29.563902,64.574432

- Recibido Dragón 03 el apoyo aéreo va en camino, estamos enviando un equipo de rescate. - en ese momento otro misil impactó contra el helicóptero haciendo que perdiera totalmente el control provocando que me estrellara.

Cuando desperté después del accidente me di cuentas que me había estrellado a una de las laderas de la montaña, me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y me dispuse a buscar algún arma en lo que quedaba en el helicóptero para poder protegerme, cuando me intenté poner de pie me di cuenta que tenía una gran corte en la pierna y no paraba de sangrar, haciendo un torniquete conseguí que dejara de sangrar y buscando por el helicóptero encontré un rifle Barret de calibre 50 y un par de colt 1911, algo de munición y una radio. Al llamar por radio me informan que mandaron un UAV ( avión no tripulado ) para ver si había supervivientes, diciéndome que se acercaban al helicóptero un gran número de enemigos y que tenía que salir de ahí. Me dijeron que el equipo de rescate tardaría 5 horas por una tormenta de arena que impedía que despegaran los helicópteros y que me escondiera. Decidí subir a la cima de la montaña para tener buena visión del lugar y poder protegerme. Estuve 5 horas disparando con el rifle a toda persona que intentara subir la montaña armado, vi como le disparaban al cuerpo sin vida de mi copiloto, pensaba que iba a morir al final cuando llegó el equipo de rescate me quedaban una bala en cada pistola y ninguna en el rifle, la herida la tenia infectada y corría el riesgo de que me amputaran la pierna y en mi mano tenía la chapa de identificación de mi copiloto.

En ese momento me prometí que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas, y vivo con el recuerdo de no haber podido proteger a mi copiloto.

**Bueno que os a parecido este nuevo capítulo, dentro de poco publicare el siguiente donde aparecerán nuevos personajes y como no las chicas. En el próximo capitulo ya se desarrolla la misión, como creen que acabara, serán capaces de recuperar el pendrive o ocurrira algo que les impida conseguirlo.**

**Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
